Amy Rose the Hedgehog
Amy Rose (エミー・ローズ Emī Rōzu), is a protagonist in Sonic Battle. She is an anthropomorphic 12-year-old pink hedgehog with a major long-standing crush on Sonic the Hedgehog. She wields the Piko Piko Hammer, a powerful melee weapon which she uses with proficiency second to none and never leaves home without. In Sonic Battle In Sonic Battle, Amy had moved to Central City. When Amy was out looking for Sonic, she met Tails and Emerl, a Gizoid Sonic had found and Dr. Eggman was after. Amy asked Tails about Emerl, who explained that Emerl was like Sonic's baby project. However, Amy took this statement literally and thought that Sonic was testing her to see if she could handle taking care of a real child. As Tails tried to tell her otherwise, however, Amy snapped back, scaring him off. Alone with Emerl, Amy told him to call her "mommy" with positive results, but then Rouge arrived to steal Emerl for her own purposes. Amy fought Rouge to protect Emerl, but was defeated. After Rouge fled with Emerl, Amy remorsefully told Tails what happened. She then tracked Rouge down twice to take Emerl back by force, but failed each time. When Sonic himself later got Emerl back from Rouge, Amy showed up to smack Rouge some more while promising Sonic she would make a good mother, much to Sonic's confusion. Despite having Emerl back, her failure to keep Emerl safe made Amy resolve to become stronger to better protect him. As such, she used boxercising to gain strength. However, she began to train excessively when she learned she could also lose weight this way, which she figured would get Sonic to notice her. During her training, Amy would drag Cream and Cheese into helping her. Later, Amy met Knuckles and Emerl at her apartment, but while she was happy to see Emerl, he hoped Sonic was here to propose. Some time later, Amy resumed her search for Sonic and got Tails to tell where he was. When she found Sonic and Emerl, she berated Sonic for his parenting until him ran away when Emerl made a bad choice of words. However, Amy took this as a test to see if she could protect Emerl from Eggman which she gladly accepted. Soon after though, Amy and Emerl were attacked by E-121 Phis, but they defeated them and took their Emerald Shards. Knowing Emerl developed with each Chaos Emeralds he got, Amy figured Sonic would accept her as his wife if she helped Emerl grow with more Emeralds. Tracing the last Emerald Shard to Club "Rouge", Amy and Emerl found Rouge and fought her for the ownership of the shard and eventually made her hand it over. When Rouge warned them that Shadow, who wanted Emerl destroyed, was near, Amy hurried off with Emerl to Tails so he could assemble their Emeralds Shards. Once they got to Tails, the fox formed a whole Chaos Emerald with their shards which Amy then gave to Emerl, allowing him to develop more. Just then, Sonic showed up and Amy told him (somewhat threatening) of how she had helped raise Emerl and that he had no reason not to marry her now. As Sonic then told Amy to close her eyes, Amy expected a kiss from Sonic, but then opened them to see that Sonic was gone. However, Amy just attributed this to his shyness. A while later, Amy and Cream was left to watch Emerl while Sonic and Tails checked a lead on a Chaos Emerald. While Emerl was helping Amy with her exercises, however, Eggman kidnapped Emerl, Cream and Cheese, though the trio was able to save themselves soon after. Some time afterwards, Amy met Emerl who asked her for a fight so he could face Shadow. Amy accepted and was defeated, but was more concerned about her diet. Later, Amy came to see Emerl stop Eggman and his Final Egg Blaster onboard the Death Egg through a monitor. When Eggman was defeated, however, Eggman fired the Final Egg Blaster, destroying some stars, causing Emerl to revert to his original programming, which was bend on destruction. However, Eggman could not control Emerl as excepted, and Emerl prepared to fire the Final Egg Blaster at Earth. With Sonic the only one capable of stopping Emerl, Amy begged him to do it. When Sonic's original plan to stop Emerl with the Master Emerald failed, however, he had to destroy Emerl. Once it was done, the world was saved, but everyone mourned Emerl's death. Moveset Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters